Wireless communication devices of various kinds are known in the art. Such devices necessarily employ resonators, antennas, or other means of sending and receiving signals. The design for a particular antenna will vary depending on the size and signal constraints for the wireless communication device or system.
Size and signal constraints are of particular importance in wireless communication device handsets such as mobile stations or mobile phones. As the use of such mobile units becomes more widespread, wireless communication system operators add more features to the units to increase their marketability and usefulness to users. As part of the increased scope of features, system operators now offer features that require communication between the wireless communication device and one or more satellites. An example of such a feature includes the detection of a Global Positioning System (“GPS”) signal from GPS satellites that allows a user or system operator to track the geographic position of the phone. Many wireless communication devices, such as handheld mobile phones, however, have antenna reception patterns that prevent reliable performance of features dependant on communication with a satellite.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.